Tonks helps Hermione
by WizardSickle137
Summary: Hermione has a question.


Hermione Granger/Tonks

Tonks Helps Hermione

Set during the Order of the Phoenix

Hermione was alone in her and Ginny's room, one Saturday afternoon when Tonks entered the bedroom. " You wanted to see me Hermione" said Tonks. " Yes Tonks I wanted to ask you something" Hermione said. "Ask away Hermione" said Tonks. " Well I was just wondering is it possible to like boys and girls at the same time" Hermione finished saying. " Well it could mean that your bi-curious,which means exactly what you said but eventually you will have to choose" Tonks said. " But what if I want both" said Hermione. "Oh you can if you want but you will have to find people as comfortable in their sexuality as you" Tonks finished saying. "I'll bear that in mind" said Hermione.

"Well if that's all" said Tonks heading for the bedroom door. "There is one more thing" Hermione said. "Go on" said Tonks. "Which are you?" Hermione said. "I'm straight Hermione but I can make an exception" said Tonks as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Hermione. Tonks turned Hermione's head,pulled her close and kissed her firmly on the lips. Hermione could feel herself getting turned on by this. "Tonks I want you to take my virginity" Hermione said. "Are you sure Hermione?" said Tonks. "I'm positive" Hermione replied. " There's a handy spell I know but you have to say the size you want the penis to be" Tonks finished saying. " I don't know any sizes" Hermione said.

"Well as your a virgin I say we try six inches, Penis Appearo six inches" Tonks said. A strap on dildo appeared in the middle of the bed. "That looks fairly big" Hermione said. "I've seen bigger" Tonks said. Tonks stood up and undone her jeans to reveal her pink silky thong. She also removed her purple bomber jacket to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra. "How big are they" Hermione asked. "36c" Tonks happily replied. "Same as mine" Hermione said getting up off the bed. "Hermione undo your jeans" Tonks instructed. Hermione did as she was told and Tonks was shocked to see she wasn't wearing any underwear. Tonks couldn't help but stare at Hermione's shaven pussy and said "Were you planning this". "Maybe" Hermione said.

Hermione walked over to Tonks undoing her jacket zipper on the way to reveal her 36c breasts with erect nipples. Hermione kissed Tonks passionately on the lips for a minute and a half pulled back and said "I'm ready" . "Then lie on the bed Hermione" Tonks said while strapping the dildo around her lower waist. "Now this might hurt" Tonks said. Tonks slowly entered the cock into Hermione's shaven pussy. "Ouch" Hermione screamed. "Do you want me to stop?" Tonks asked. "No keep going" said Hermione wrapping her arms around Tonks's back forcing the cock to go all the way into Hermione's shaven pussy. Tonks was now thrusting as hard as she could. Hermione was now moaning faster and louder then ever before even when she had masturbated she had never been this loud. " Tonks I'm going to cum" Hermione said.

When Hermione said this Tonks removed the six inch dildo which was already glistening in Hermione's pre cum and placed her face into Hermione's wet shaven pussy and licked in a circular motion for two minutes. "Ohhh Nymphadora" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice. The orgasm blasted out for 30 seconds. Tonks swallowed all of Hermione's cum in her mouth it tasted like sweet strawberries. Tonks then got up off the bed and got dressed. Hermione lay on the bed motionless her hair looked even bushier than normal. "I'm sorry I called you Nymphadora" said Hermione as she gathered her breath back. "It's fine" Tonks said now fully dressed. "Two more things Penis Dissappero and I can make you a virgin again if you want" Tonks finished saying. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt" Hermione said. "Virginio" Tonks said and with that single word Hermione felt her pussy tighten back to how it was five minutes ago. "I'll see you around Hermione" Tonks said and left the room without another word.

Hermione managed to get up quickly and throw her jeans on quick and grab her jacket and zip it up the zip had just reached her neck when Ginny walked in and said " Mum said dinner is ready are you coming down" "Yeah I'll come down with you" Hermione said. Hermione followed Ginny out of the room took one last look at the bed and shut the door behind her.


End file.
